Gray VS
by Legendary 2094
Summary: It's my OC versus whatever you want him to! Don't know who Gray is? I'm always taking suggestions! Everything Gray VS belongs to they're respective owners. RWBY belongs to the wonderful RoosterTeeth. Rated T for generic randomness. However, that may change depending on the challenge.
1. Gray VS Skydiving

**Hey guys! This is something brand new! Gray vs. Basically, YOU the reader will tell Gray what he has to vs next time! It can be literally anything! But, to start this off I! Will pick. HERE WE GO!**

* * *

 **Gray VS. Skydiving!**

 _ **Begin!**_

"Uh, Yang? You sure about this?"

"Yeah Gray! Just jump! Whoo!" Yang jumped out of the plane that the team were currently in. Team RWBY decided it would be a good idea to go skydiving.

 _Psst! It's Gray! It wasn't really our idea! It was Yang's!_

Yang, decided that they should go skydiving. Gray wasn't a fan of super heights. After Weiss and Blake slowly jumped out, it left with the lovers. "Come on Gray, let's go!"

"Uh, I'm not to sure about that!"

"Gray I'm right here. Me and you will go at the same time ok?"

"Uh, yeah! Yeah sure!"

"On three ok? One... Two..." Ruby then pulled Gray with her as she fell.

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Whoo!" The lovers fell out from the plane and were free falling down. "Isn't this awesome Gray?"

"Uh, kinda?" Ruby giggled as she did flips and other maneuvers. Grays tried to do something but panicked and stopped. The two caught up with the WBY portion of team RWBY. "So, the lovebirds decided to join us huh?" Yang teased.

"Shut up!" Gray yelled. "This iSn'T funny!" Yang and the others cracked up at Gray's voice crack. The five held hands and whooped.

Ahem.

Well, four of them did. "So uh, how much longer?"

"Oh you know 10 minutes. Why? Got a hot date?"

"Actually, I do you ass. Ow!" Gray rubbed his arm where Ruby punched him.

"What did I tell you about swearing? This is kid-friendly!"

As she thinks.

The five continued to descend down to the ground. Gray began to marvel on how beautiful it was. "Man. Really changes your look on everything, right? Every thing seems so small. So tiny-" Gray went on and on about his speech. "...Don't you think guys? Guys?" Gray looked around and saw no one. Looking up he saw the rest of his team slowly falling with they're parachutes. "You gotta be fu-" Gray quickly pulled his chute and floated. However, all the-

Velocity, or what ever it was.

Had hit his groin with a vicious impact. "Hhrrg!" Gray groaned. He landed on the ground first then Ruby, then Yang, Weiss and Blake. Ruby ran to Gray, seeing him on the ground. "Gray are you ok?"

"Yup! Totally cool!" Gray groaned out. The rest of the team met up and began laughing. Or, Yang on the ground laughing, Weiss snickering and Blake shaking her head.

 **Judgement: Gray is the winner!**

* * *

 **So, Gray won his first VS huh? Interesting. Anyways, if you wanna have your challenge in this let me know! Put it in the reviews or PM's! Your challenge can be ANYTHING. From anime to tv shows to video games to characters from random stuff. Heck, put down some Physics on that! Also, fav and follow if you want! With that said, this is Legendary, signing off!**


	2. Gray VS Goku and Raiden

**Hey guys! Here are the reviews from last time and holy crap!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Richboylion:** **Reborn from katekyo hitman reborn**

 **Me: I have to look into that but it will definetly be here!**

 **Thesayain21** **: So, anything huh... GRAY VS GOKU**

 **Me: Lol, definitely.**

 **Guest: Gray vs Raiden from Metal Gear Rising.**

 **Me: Actually I'm gonna do three challenges an update so well be doing a few of these.**

 **And you CAN'T forget this one! This one made me think back to my depressed state. So thanks who ever you are!**

 **Guest: How about Gray vs a half-decent story.**

 **Me: *mumbling* H-half-decent story? Whatever, Ok! I wish I could think of one! Just real quick: how about you write a story?**

* * *

 **Gray VS Goku!**

 **Begin!**

"Uh, so how long can you grow your hair?" Gray asked.

"Step back." Gray did what he was told and braces for whatever. Goku yells at the top of his lungs, yellow aura surrounding him. His hair slowly grew more and more as well as turning yellow. "He might beat Yang with hair." The ground shook and shattered as the man continued.

 _Fifteen mintues later..._

"AHHHHHHH!"

 _Half an hour later..._

 _"AHHHHHHHHHH!_

 _A episode of RWBY later..._

 _"AHHHHH!" Goku finally finished and his hair reached his mid-calfs. Gray yawned._

 _"Darn man. You won. But it took you that long? Plus what happend to your eyebrows?"_

 _"Don't no. Maybe got zapped off." The two shrugged and moved on with they're lives._

 ** _Winner: Goku!_**

* * *

 ** _Gray VS Raiden!_**

 ** _Begin!_**

"Ugh, this box sucks." Gray groaned as he slowly walked in a box. Gray made a wager with the local samurai cyborg. Whoever could sneak into a White Fang base and grab they're weapon and leave wins. "How in the world are people not suspicious of a box?" Gray walked around the base and found himself at a hangar. At the hangar was a bunch of shells for weapons and vehicles. One in preticular was extremely large. "The Big Shell." Gray marveled.

"Hey, how's it goin'?"

"Oh, you know same boring patrol."

"Hey, you ever wonder why we're here?"

"Uh, well I see it like this..." Gray moved away from the two White Fang guards and continuted his search for his weapon. "Found ya'!" Gray whispered.

"Huh?" One White Fang guard said overdramtically. "What was that?" The guard walked towards Gray slowly, weapon drawn. The guard stopped at Gray's super secret box. He poked it with his finger and the box disintegrated.

 **Zing!**

A exclamation point appeared on top of the guards head but was quickly knocked out by Gray. Gray grabbed his weapons and made a escape however... "Patrol 11 this is CP! Come in! Patrol 11 this is CP! Do you copy?!"

"Shoot."

"All guards this is CP! Go on full alert!" Sirens begin to blare as Gray ran throughout the base. Running through the base Gray met up with Raiden. "Oh, sup!"

"You idoit!" Raiden said while slicing a man in half, grabbing his spine and backflipping. He then posed as he smashed the spine into a bloody paste, as well as the body behind him exploding. "Oh, I can do that to!" Gray shouted. Gray tackled a guy and tried to force his hands into the man. "Hey! Stop! That tickes, s-stop!"

"I'm tryna' rip out your spine."

"Ha, ha ha!" The White Fang guard laughed.

"Fine." Gray then stomped on the mans face, knocking him out. Behind him, Gray could see Raiden snickering. "Shut up and let's go." The two ran out of the building and posed as it randomally exploded.

"Holy crap!" The two said in unison.

"Does that happen often with you?!" Gray shouted. Raiden shrugged.

"So I guess that ends in a tie right?"

"I guess."

"Fine. Tie. However, I have a idea for the future."

"Whatever it is I'll do it... Just as long as it doesn't involve anything, sexual. I am in a relationship."

"Yeah, yeah." Raiden shook hands with Gray and walked off. "Where the hell is he gonna go?" Raiden then slowly faded from existence. "Ok, I guess he's gonna go... Nowhere." Gray shrugged and walked off.

 ** _TIE!_**

* * *

 **So, the way that this will work is they're will be two challenges an update. Some will be serious most won't, some will be short, mainly because they'd be funny or at least attempted to be funny. And some will be long. Sorry if I disappointed anyone! Anyways, if you enjoyed fav/follow!**

 **Also tell me what Gray should VS next in the reviews or pms! With that said, have a great Day/Night everyone! Love ya guys!**


	3. Gray VS Skydiving and Derpy Weiss

**Reviews:**

 **Halogoji75: Gray vs Derpy Weiss (from a abomination I made a while ago.**

 **Me: What did I just read. That needs to be here.**

 **ediscool09: I challenge Gray to bungie jumping.**

 **Me: Alrighty!**

* * *

 ** _Gray VS Bungie-Jumping!_**

 ** _Begin!_**

"Yang, why do you force us to do crazy things?"

"Crazy? What are you talking about? This is as normal as ever!" Gray shrugged, that staten abet being half true.

"Either way, were doing bungie jumping on a bridge?!" Gray waved his arms around showing that they were in fact on a bridge.

"God, Gray you being a real spoil sport."

"Shut up! I just don't wanna be hurt like last time you told us to do something!" Yang rubbed her chin trying to remember. Weiss sighed.

"It's when we skydived you imbecile."

"Oh. Thanks."

"I'll be here all day." Weiss groaned. Ruby grabbed Gray hand and ran her thumb over it in reassurance.

"Gray~ it'll be ok."

"Fine. Whatever you say." Gray said sarcastically.

"Great!" Yang and Ruby didn't take the sarcasm well, or at least understood it. One by one, each member of the team jumped off and came back. Each one having a different reaction.

Yang: that was awesome!

Ruby: Oh, you'll love it Gray!

Weiss: That was terrifying!

Blake: It was intriguing.

And finally it was now Gray's turn. "Uh, you sure it's safe?"

"Gray don't be such a wuss! It is guaranteed to give you a good time! Plus, I made it so your good!" Yang ended the confidence booster with a thumbs up.

"I'm gonna die."

"Don't worry. I'll be at your funeral." Ruby joked.

"That's not funny Ruby. I'm legit gonna die. Yang is trying to get some sort of weird vengeance."

"Nah it's totally safe." Gray sighed.

"Your both tryna' kill me." Gray stood at the edge of the bridge and turned to his teammates. Yang and Ruby were cheering him on while Weiss and Blake shook they're heads at insane speeds. "Ugh, Gray! I guess you need a little help."

"I don't need any help from you, you crazy per-AHHH!" Yang walked up to Gray and shoved him off. "AHHHHHH!" Gray yelled as he slowly reached the ground. 'I'll be fine. Yang knew what she was doing, right?' Gray stopped right at the ground and was ready to be launched back up. However, the cord had other plans. The cord flew back up…Without Gray. Gray hovered over the ground briefly before landing on his face. "Ow! For two feet to the ground, that sucked!"

"GRRAAAYY!" The girls of the team yelled. "ARE YOU OK?!"

"NO! THANKS YANG!"

"YOU'RE WELCOME!"

 _ **Winner: Bungie Jumping.**_

* * *

 **Gray VS Derpy Weiss! And Others!**

 **BEGIN!**

"Ruby! Run!"

"I'm trying!"

"They're gonna get you!"

"Quickly, in that classroom!" The two ran into a classroom before locking it. They sighed in relief.

"Stop right there!" Jaune ordered behind them. The two turned around and saw Jaune holding a broom. As well as the rest of team JNPR, Velvet and Cardin."I said stop to Derpy freaks!"

"We aren't them Jaune." Ruby explained.

"How do I know?"

"DERP DERP DERP DERP DERP!" Gray pointed at the door.

"Probably because we don't sound like the alien from Mars Attacks." Jaune sighed.

"I guess your right. Just on edge is all."

"What the heck is going on?" Gray asked.

"A Derp epidemic." Ozpin said walking out of the shadows.

"A what?" Everyone asked.

"A Derp epidemic. Miss Schnee has been infected and infected everyone else."

"The horror!" Cardin screamed.

"How do we stop it." Ozpin took off his glasses.

"We don't." The students gasped. They then heard slams on the door.

"DERP DERP!"

"Oh, god! They're gonna break in! Every man for them self!" Cardin panicked, but was shortly knocked out by Velvet.

"DERP DERP!"

"It's Weiss!" Gray pointed. Jaune raised the broom and readied an attack. Weiss lunged at him and he slammed the broom down.

The broom landed gently on Weiss' head. Jaune began to sweat as Weiss' derpy eyes looked at him. Weiss mad a really odd face while crossing her eyes.

"DERP!" She poked Jaune's head and Jaune turned to the survivors. "DERP? DERP!"

"We're so screwed." Gray sighed.

 ** _Winner: Derpy Weiss and others._**

* * *

 **Well, the end to Gray's non-derpy life. That fanfic was incredible I just had to write it. Well, derpyness aside, if you enjoyed why not fav/follow? Also, write what you want next! With that said have a great Day/Night everyone.**


	4. Gray VS The Sun and Yang

**Reviews:**

 **Halogoji75: Gray vs Derpy Weiss (from a abomination I made a while ago.**

 **Me: What did I just read. That needs to be here.**

 **ediscool09: I challenge Gray to bungie jumping.**

 **Me: Alrighty!**

* * *

 ** _Gray VS The Sun!_**

 ** _Begin!_**

"My fist is gonna pierce the heavens and punch the Sun in the face!"

"Is he talkin' about me Blake?" Blake sighed.

"No Sun, sadly he isn't."

"What's that suppose to me-oh." Sun responded. Team RWBY, JNPR and Sun were building a makeshift rocket with Gray strapped on it. Gray was constantly smiling while pointing a finger at the Sun. "If the Sun had a face, it be so scared!"

"Nora! Don't encourage him!" Ren scolded. Nora smiled while hold a plank of wood and wearing a yellow construction hat. Ruby walked up to the rocket and stared at her pychopath of a boyfriend.

"Gray! If you die your gonna die like Icarus! And I don't wanna get another boyfriend!"

"Don't worry Little Rose! I got this! Plus like every teenager says 'I'm gonna live foreva'!"

"Truer words were never spoken." Yang said while wiping a tear from her eye.

"Ok! Who wants to do the honors?!" Many, or two yells were heard in the group. "Ok! Yang and Nora, your gonna have to share!" The two instantly sprang to the box that had a lever on top of it, that was wired to a bunch of Dust explosives below Gray's rocket. They called it the Boom Box "Gray! You sure this is a good idea?!" Ruby asked.

"Come on Ruby! Don't be a Denny downer!" Yang said.

"This isn't safe Yang!"

"I know! That's why it'll be fun!"

"Gray! Please come down!"

"What?! I can't hear you over the sound of the explosions!" Silence filled the air as Yang coughed.

"God dang it. Yang! That was the signal to blow it!"

"Oh! Let's do it Nora!" The two the jumped on the Boom Box and the explosives went off. Gray laughed cho as the rocket slowly took off. "Holy crap it's actually working!" Ruby squealed.

Ka-boom!

"Annnndddd, there it goes." Blake said unamused. The rocket exploded into a giant ball of fire and everyone looked up to see Gray on fire and flying into a pond. "What did I tell you, just like Icarus."

"Not funny Ruby."

 ** _Winner: The Sun!_**

* * *

 ** _Gray VS Exercising with Yang!_**

 ** _Begin!_**

"Gray! You ready to get swole?!"

"Why am I dressed like Rocky during his training montage?" Gray was indeed in that outfit. He looked quite menacing with the whole one eye and eyepatch, as well as the gray hair.

"Why not? It'll help with the meat punching."

"Great."

"Let's get this started! Que the music!" Yang then pulled out her scroll and played training montage music.

* * *

Gray began with punching meat however it was a little different then just at a meat house. Instead of punching raw meat, Gray and Yang strung up Cardin and were repeatedly punching him. "Ow! Ow! Stop! What's this for?!"

"Training montage!" Yang and Gray both yell while jumping in the air high-fiving, as well as freezing in midair.

"Uh… You guys ok?"

"Quick! Cut to the next part!"

* * *

Gray then began the sprinting of the training. He ran around campus with ease until Yang went screaming past him on a bike as well as holding a plate of cookies before giving them to him. "Hey, th-" Yang then quickly sped off.

"-anks."

"GRAYYYYY! GIVE ME MY COOKIES!"

"Jesus!" Gray the. Sprinted faster, away from his terrifying lover. "Leave me alone! I didn't even want these!"

"Would you like some milk?" Yang asked out of nowhere, randomly appearing next it Gray.

"Ooh, yes." Gray then dipped a cookie in the milk and then ate it. He savored the cookie goodness.

"Ooh, that's good. Did you bake that your self?"

"Thanks. I did actually, I used my aura."

"Well that's wonderfu-"

"GRAYY!"

"Oops! Gotta go! Have fun Gray!" Yang then sped off again.

"Someone help me!"

Finally, after trails and shenanigans, Gray had completed his training montage. "Are, we done?" Gray asked.

"Uh, I think. Weiss! Come here!" Weiss ran over wearing the cliché directors outfit.

"Yes I think that's all for RWBY: Gray's Rising." Weiss said while waving here hand in the air. "You got all that Blake?!" Blake looked away from the camera and gave a thumbs up. "Ow!"

"Sorry, Gray!" Jaune apologized. Jaune was having difficulty hold the boom mike up. Wiess sighed.

"Whatever we got everything."

 ** _Winner: Gray_**

* * *

 **Hey! Gray actually won! He won a workout! A, action, not a... Real person** **. Well, workouts aside, if you enjoyed why not fav/follow? Also, write what you want next! Plus, check out my new story Buring Beast! It's Gray and Cinder as a paring and I kinda like it. With that said have a great Day/Night everyone.**


	5. Gray VS Sans

**So, we're back in business, huh? I was actually going through the reviews and then I saw Gray vs Sans. I HAD to do this. Also, slight spoilers from Undertale!**

* * *

 _ **Gray VS Sans**_

 _ **(Now for this I require everyone to listen to Undertale- Megalovania. Why? Because SHIT ABOUT TO GET REAL)**_

* * *

"so, should we duke it out?"

"I never thought I was gonna fight a skeleton."

"you shouda' seen Frisk. kid didn't fight anyone."

"Interesting." Gray spoke.

"START THE FIGHT! SANS! QUIT SLACKING AND DO SOMETHING! MY SPAGHETTI IS GETTING COLD!"

"Yeah! Don't make me come over there and hit you!" Undyne threatened.

"patience, guys." Sans said.

"Uh, who are they?"

"YOU DO NOT KNOW WHO I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, IS?! WELL, HUMAN, I WILL TELL YOU. I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! MASTER OF SPAGHETTI! CHARMER OF HUMANS, CREATOR OF CHALLENGING PUZZLES! AND AN ALL AROUND COOL GUY!"

"your also really bad a Junior Jumble."

"SILENCE!"

"hey, sorry about all this. let's get serious." Sans spoke, his eyes changing into a black.

"Let's do it!" Gray pulled Broken Stem out, breaking it into it's two scythe form. Sans stayed still, hands still in his pockets. Gray slashed but Sans easily side-stepped out of the way. Gray slid to a stop before quickly launching attack after attack at Sans, but the comedic skeleton dodged every attack. "you know, you pretty good. To bad it's not enough." Sans then jumped back, grinning as one of his eyes reappeared, a evil yellow. Bone pillars broke out of the ground and moved to Gray at insane speeds.

Gray proceeded to sprint at Sans, combining his scythe's into a single one. Gray slashed and dodged the pillars, making them collapse and crash behind him. Sans smirked as he pulled out a strange weapon that was in the shape of a skull. Gray side-stepped out of the way of the weapon, but Sans laughed and fired. The weapon shot out a laser and it went straight, not even going for Gray. Just as Gray closed the distance, the laser curved and crashed into him, knocking him back several feet. Gray regained his footing and charged again. Sans aimed the laser weapon back at Gray and Gray continued to run head on. Sans fired again and Gray thought he was safe. The laser, instead of curving, went straight, once again hitting Gray. Gray got up for the third time to see Sans pull out another cannon. "Your kidding me."

"nope. you're gonna have a bad time." Sans then aimed the weapons in different directions, and fired. Gray miraculously dodged them readying a strike however, Sans had different plans. He threw the other cannon behind Gray, and it floated before firing with Sans. Gray was hit by both lasers and collapsed again. "come on kid. is that all you got?"

"Nope." Gray recovered again. "I have determination!"

"let's dance." Gray collapsed the snath of Broken Stem, as well as bending the blade to where the tip met the edge of the handle of Broken Stem. Gray moved Broken Stem to his right hand before growing his left into it's Beast hand.

"Go, Gray!" Team RWBY and JNPR cheered, holding posters of Gray's face.

Bone pillars rose from the ground and ran towards Gray. He leaped over them and smashed through them, swiping at Sans, but once again the slippery skeleton moved out of the way. Gray predicted this and balled his right hand, and swung. The Beast hand met with Sans chest, and the skeleton slid back. Sans stood up and moved his hands back into there respective pockets. "impressive. you actually hit me." More pillars and, now, floating platforms hovered over them. "let's change things up a bit." The pillars moved and Gray ran towards them. The pillars created a sea of bone. Noticing a platform just above him, Gray jumped on a pillar and leaped on top of the platform. Gray looked for Sans and quickly found him on another floating platform. Aiming at him.

Gray jumped off of the platform, just in time for it to be annihilated by the skeleton. Gray landed on a pillar once again, and it began to raise it self, up and down. Gray maneuvered through the rising and falling pillars, while dodging Sans laser blasts. Gray used the momentum from one of the pillars to jump up to a floating platform. He landed on hit with enough speed to push it forward. Gray then grabbed the edge of the platform and moved it so he was up side down. He then leaped off the platform on to a pillar. He then smashed the pillar and grabbed of the pieces. Gray held on to the large chunk of bone and ran on the rising pillars.

Gray saw a platform to his left and jumped towards it. Landing on the platform, Gray aimed at Sans. Once he knew he would hit the skeleton, Gray threw the chunk at Sans. The bone smashed into Sans and he fell off his platform, landing on another one. More platforms appeared and flew everywhere, some sideways and upside-down. Gray ran off his and on to another one that was sideways. Sans recovered and saw Gray running towards him, using the platforms to his advantage. Sans, grabbed his two laser cannons and fired, the lasers curving and smashing into platforms. Gray grabbed onto a platform just before the one he was standing on disappeared. Pillars continued to get in Gray's way and he smashed them while running to the next platform. Gray leaped off another platform just as it was eviscerated. in mid-air Gray launched another chunk of bone. On defense and offence, Sans shot the bone debris out of the air just before it hit him. The laser then curved into Gray but, he quickly grabbed the platform that he was standing on, and threw it in front of the laser. Sans grabbed on to the edge of a platform and tilted it, making it move forward. Sans held the trigger as the laser swerved from left to right, constantly changing it's trajectory.

The young Beast swiftly and smoothly dodged the laser while continuing to go on the offensive. Chunks of bone and lasers filled the air, as Gray grew ever so closely to Sans. Gray threw one more chunk of bone at Sans, effectively hitting his platform and flinging Sans towards him. Sans continued to shoot in mid-air and landed on another platform. Gray quickly scrambled up to the platform. Gray ran head first at Sans, and Sans readied another shot. Gray quickly kicked the cannon out of Sans hands, and proceed to attack. Quick and agile swipes of Broken Stem missed and were dodged. Gray punched Sans again with his left, before quickly kicking him in the side of the head. Sans fell off the platform, and was about to land on another. But, Gray followed the skeleton down and landed his fist on Sans. The two smashed through the platform and many others before being consumed by the sea of bone.

Broken bones filled the sea as Sans struggled to get up. Once Sans recovered, Gray ran at him again. But, the sea had other plans, pillars of bone stopped Gray from proceeding. Gray ran through most of them before being lifted upwards to where Sans was. Dodges and small attacks were exchanged as the two fought furiously. Sans quickly broke a small piece of bone off of a pillar, using the small piece as a knife.

Slash after slash, punch after punch, the battling duo wouldn't quit! The pillar that Sans was standing on rose up, stopping the onslaught of attacks. Gray punched through the pillar and lifted it up, Sans still on top. Gray then threw the pillar away, however Sans quickly jumped off ans slashed Gray's back. Dodges were mixed with attacks, and parries were finished with brutal counter-attacks. Gray stepped backwards and slammed his fist into a pillar, effectively cracking the bone pillar. The pillar fell on top of the two, but the barley dodged kicked the fallen pillar at Sans, who jumped out of the way. Sans stood back up, only to be shoulder charged by Gray. Pillars broke and shattered as the two fell out of the sea of bones. Gray slid to a stop, while Sans continued to roll out of the way. The two stared at each other as they panted. Sans then stood up, hands in his pockets. "that was great. you win Gray."

"What? We're not done!"

"on the contrary, i believe we are done." Sans then closed one eye. "if we continued to fight, we just might destroy everything. don't you agree?"

"Actually, yeah." Gray smiled, returning his left hand to normal while sheathing Broken Stem.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT THIS FIGHT'S OVER?!"

"Yep. And my boyfriend won. Not your brother. Good job, Gray!" Ruby bragged.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE GRAY'S GIRLFRIEND!"

"Yes..." Ruby answered confused.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE REALLY PRETTY! WANT SOME SPAGHETTI?"

"Uh..." Sans chuckled.

"Gray. that was a lot of fun. we should do this again."

"Yeah. It was a lot more fun then I anticipated."

"well i guess you could say that this fight was really..."

"bone-breaking!" The two said at the same time while posing and winking.

"SANS! THAT JOKE WAS AWFUL! I DON'T EVEN THINK IT WAS A JOKE!"

* * *

 **Now, this wasn't everything that I wanted out of this. Some lines that Sans was supposed to say were going to be spaced, just like the game. Sadly, that couldn't happen for some strange reason. If you want another actual fight scene or just a comedic one let me know by telling me what to do next!**

 **With that said, have a great Day/Night everyone!**


	6. Gray VS Wasabi,Chosen Undead and Tyson!

**Reading what Gray should verse:**

 **Touhou is life: Gray Vs Dio (Stardust Crusaders)**

 **Gray VS Chosen Undead (Dark Souls)**

 **Gray VS Wasabi (the real one not the cheap fake ones you get at the supermarket)**

 **Me: So I have no idea who the fuck dio is. *looks up a picture* What the fuck? He looks like broly! Anyways, for Chosen Undead I have an idea (NEH HEH HEH HEH)**

 **Spartan13047: Gray boxing my OC from His True Love**

 **Gray VS General RAAM**

 **Me: Now I read some of your story to get an idea of who's boxing Gray. It was good. Now for general RAAM. What. The. Actual. Fuck. I've played GEars Of War before but...I've never seen him before.**

 **Guest: Red from another fan fiction, Counterparts.**

 **Me: NEH HEH HEH HEH**

 _ **Gray VS Wasabi!**_

"OH MY GOD! YANG WHY?!" Gray screamed as he scrambled around the room, mouth ablaze by the killer 'Wasabi'. "I CAN'T FEEL MY MOUTH!"

* * *

 _ **Gray VS Chosen Undead!**_

"So, what are you some sort of undead knight?" The Chosen Undead shrugged. "So, what would happen if I lightly punched you?" The Chosen Undead jumped out of it's skin and ran away, throwing it's sword and shield. "Uh..." Gray looked confused as the Chosen Undead slammed into a wall, before being eviscerated by a humongous knight, leaking dark stuff. The large knight leaped into the air, spinning before slamming it's large sword on the Chosen Undead. The Chosen Undead vanished in a blus-ish smoke and large text appeared before Gray.

 **YOU DIED**

"Uh...what just happened?"

"Welcome to From Software, Gray." A man spoke.

"Who are you now?!"

"I am a good hunter." The good hunter was then smashed into the ground by a large placenta.

"What the hell?!" Gray screamed. "I just want to understand!"

 _ **Winner: Gray?**_

* * *

 _ **Gray VS Wasabi!**_

"RUBY! PLEASE! GET SOME WATER!" Gray cried to his girlfriend.

"Ok! Don't worry, Gray! Help is on the way!" Ruby then rushed off to get water. However, Gray's mouth couldn't take anymore of wasabi.

"WAAAATEERRR!" Gray's voice strained to say.

 _ **Winner: Wasabi**_

* * *

 _ **Gray VS Tyson (Spartan's OC)**_

"Don't worry Gray you got this! We trained for this fight two chapters ago!" Yang said while standing in front of Gray. Gray was on one corner of a ring, that team RWBY placed in the middle of Beacon's training arena. Gray was wearing a black T-shirt and shorts and green boxing gloves.

"Wait, what's his name? Why am I dressed like Little Mac?" Gray asked as he put on his mouth guard.

"Tyson. Why?"

"WHAT?! I'M FIGHTING MIKE TYSON?! GET ME OUT OF THE RING!"

"Nononononono! Not that Tyson."

"Oh, thank god."

 _Ring Ring!_

Gray stood up from his chair and Tyson did as well. The two stood in front of each other and Nora, dressed in referee clothes, ran up. "Ok! I want a good clean fight! No, leg breaking, sadly, no sissy stuff!" The two then bumped gloves and backed off.

"Goooo, Gray!" Ruby cheered holding up a sign with Gray's eye x'ed out.

"Uh, sis? I think you're holding up the wrong sign."

"Opps! Gooooo, Gray!" Ruby restarted holding up another sign. However, this one showed a poorly drawn Gray smiling but with all of his teeth knocked out.

"Again, sis. Wrong sign."

"But these are the only ones I made!" Ruby cried.

 _On the other side of the ring..._

Neo was holding up a sign saying ' Go Tyson!' Back to the fight, Tyson was beating the crap out of Gray. "Duck, body, body, head, body, body, head!" Yang called out.

 _Ring Ring!_

With the round over, Gray sat back down on his chair and Yang ran back up. "What was that?!"

"I don't know! He's scary! Plus, he's a better boxer than me! I use claws! He uses fisticuffs!"

"This is exactly like Mike Tyson's Punch Out!"

"Oh! I got this then!"

 _Ring Ring!_

Gray sprang back up into action. "Yang! I've got it! I've made the perfect poster!"

"Show me!" Ruby showed Yang the poster. Instead of a really poorly made poster, it was a very realistic picture of Gray standing up victorious. "Wow! That's amazing, Ruby!"

 _Meanwhile in the fight,_

Gray was fighting just like he would if he played Mike Tyson. Tyson was struggling to stand, and Gray stepped at him. While ducking, Gray unleashed the hardest uppercut ever! The uppercut launched Tyson into the air and out of the arena. "Yes!" Cheers and whoops were shouted as Nora ran to the ring. She grabbed Gray's arm and yanked it up. "Hunters and Huntresses! Little Ma-I mean, Gray is the winner!" Team RWBY and JNPR carried, or at least, tried to carry Gray.

Neo stood at the ring starting at the whole Gray caused. 'Tyson?' She thought.

 _ **Winner: Gray by knockout!**_

* * *

 **Hey! So, I'm back in business! Real quick, I want to say that some VS's will be extremely short for more of a comedic effect. If YOU want to have Gray fight, or do something with something, tell me in the review's!**

 **With that said, have a great Day/Night everyone!**


	7. Gray VS Sisterly Nudity,Tex,SlenderMan!

**Reading reviews:**

 **Thesayain21: Gray vs SlenderMan (P.S GO GRAY KICK HIS A**!)**

 **Me: Hmm…Gray's kind of a wuss.**

 **Guest: Gray vs seeing ruby and yang hugging while their n*****

 **Me: This one is gonna need some censorship. Ho-ly f-bleep!**

 **Halogoji75: Gray VS Tex.**

 **Me: Oooooooh, I love you.**

 **So, next chapter this whole 'reading reviews thing' is basically gonna be a 'what's coming next' section. With that said enjoy! Fav/Follow if you enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **Gray VS Sisterly Nudity**_

Gray was walking back from a very interesting conversation with Goodwitch. He happily strolled up to his dorm, happy to see his girlfriend and team. He casually opened the door to…quite…the…sight. Ruby and Yang were sitting on Yang's bed…naked. "Uuh?" Ruby and Yang snap they're heads to the sight of a very confused Gray.

"Heyyyy. Gray." Yang said. The two strangely naked sisters blushed furiously.

"What the actual f-bleep!?"

"Um, Gray I can explain."

"Oh, please bleep-ing do! Why the bleep are you two bleep-ing hugging while bleep-ing naked!?"

"Uh…"

"Nice explanation, Ruby."

"Your not helping, Yang."

"SOMEONE BLEEP-ING TELL ME BEFORE I FLIP THE BLEEP OUT!"

"Yang, I'm scared."

"Gray. We do this all the time. It's like a ritual."

"FOR WHAT?! CTHULHU?!"

"Nonono! Not a real ritual!" Ruby cleared up the sarcastic air.

"I know it wasn't a actual ritual, Ruby."

"Oh."

"Ruby. Why don't you just stop talking, ok?"

"Ok." Gray sighs and sits on his and Ruby's shared bed.

"What the bleep." Ruby snags a bra and a pair of panties and sits next to Gray

He rubs his face, trying to get the image out of his mind. " It's burned into my mind!"

"Sorry, Gray." Ruby apologized.

"Cut to another challenge while we try to make sense of this."

 _ **Winner: Tie?**_

* * *

 _ **Gray VS Tex**_

"Oh, god!" Gray yelped before being drop kicked by our lovely woman in black. "So, are we gonna help him? Rubes?"

"Nah. Not until I'm finished with my popcorn. KICK HIS BUT TEX!"

"Once again Ruby, you managed to assist the other side." Ruby slumped and pouted.

"I don't know what I'm doing!" She cried. Back to the action, Gray tapped, begged and even cried to stop but Tex was having to much fun. "Someone please hel-Oh god! That's bending the wrong way! Quick! Cut to something else! Cut to something else! Cut to something el-"

 _ **Winner: Tex (of course)**_

* * *

 _ **Gray VS SlenderMan?**_

Gray casually walked through Emerald Forest with ear buds in his ears. Team RWBY read about a urban myth called 'SlenderMan'. Gray thought it was absolutely stupid and team RWBY thought of something. 'We dare you to go out to Emerald Forest and grab all eight pages.' Gray happily agreed and waltzed out the door, with the addition of Ruby hugging his leg and begging him not to do it. 'It's pale Gray! Nobody likes pale people!' Ruby was pulled away and Gray waved goodbye.

"So eight pages, eh? Oh sweet I found one!" Gray ran up to a tree and peeled off the page. "Beware…of…tall guy. Beware of tall guy? What a crappy page!" Gray then balled the paper and stuffed it in his pocket. "Onwards and upwards." Gray strutted through the foggy forest with swagger and confidence. "They'll be hero in the end, to rise above~" Gray struggled to sing. "Another page!" Once again Gray ripped the page off the tree. "He's watching you…" Gray then made a annoyed face. "Good lord, did Yang write these? It's like chicken scratch." Stuffing the page in his pocket, Gray didn't notice a very fashionable pale man standing right behind him. The man shook violently before vanishing. Gray hummed happily and skipped through the forest.

He found himself at the ruins where all the pieces of the chessboard were. "They said these pages were hard to find." He struggled to read the horrid font. "Why…are? You…still…looking or booking? For..these...pages?" Gray groaned and stuffed another paper in his pocket. "This sucks." Gray walked past the ruins, just in time to. The SlenderMan ran full speed at him, however he slammed into a pillar. He groaned and rubbed his head before looking up to see the pillar his hit, fall on top of him.

"Oooh, bleep it's Megalovania! Time to crank this stuff up!" The 8-bit tune started up and Gray began to walk with more Umf. The SlenderMan swiped at Gray , but Gray conveniently dodged out of the way by moving his body to the music. "OH! ANOTHER PAGE!" He shouted. The SlenderMan was surprised that no Grimm came to attack him. "Uh…" Now was the SlenderMan chance! He dove for Gray, but Gray ducked by sneezing and then read the paper. "Seriously, he's right behind you. What the heck?" This continued until the very last paper. Gray was growing bored and the SlenderMan was reaching his 100th concussion that night.

"Finally last page." The SlenderMan never really saw this page and lowered his head to read it. "Um, I ran out of paper so this is the last page. Now go home. Tsk. That sucked." The SlenderMan vanished as Gray walked home.

 _I've killed kids over that?! What a let down! I need a job._

For the rest of the night SlenderMan though about his lifes choices.

 _Nah. I'm gonna stick to the whole protext eight pages thing._

 ** _Winner: Gray_**

* * *

 **So...when I do short, silly ones should I do found challenges instead of three? Also, sorry if they didn't meet your expectations guys. Honestly, I think about the challenges, find something that I find funny and then do that. But if you enjoyed let me know. And tell me what you want next!**


	8. Gray VS A T-rex!

_**Reading reviews/ Up next:**_

 _TehUnoman:OK...let's see, what should he fight next..._

Gray vs Mercer Knight (OC from A Viper's Glare. Not owned by me.)

Gray vs Oryx (Hardmode Raid version.)

Gray vs The Console Wars.

Gray vs Clothes Shopping.

Gray vs THE CRIMSON FCKR!...also known as Alucard.

Gray vs CinemaSins.

Gray vs SCP-CB.

 **Me: Well, two of those go with another one. Clothes Shopping, that sounds funny by itself. Well, I'm glad you pitched these ideas.**

 _gray vs extremely horny yang Blake and Weiss_

 **Me: Uh...**

 _Touhou is life:Vs bad wifi_

 **Me: Yes!**

 _Sparatan13047:Teleporting into random games._

 **Me: Doesn't have time to react because I'm already Writing**

* * *

 _ **Gray VS A T-rex?!**_

Team RWBY and Gray stepped into a time machine that Ren and Nora built. Gray looked around in confusion. "Would you two please tell me why you have a time machine?" Ren sighed.

"Nora wanted to make it for a project."

"The one involving a 3D sculpture of a creature of Grimm?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah!" Nora shouted.

"You know you don't need a time machine for that right?"

"That, and this is the most unsafe time machine ever. Seriously, this is made of duct tape!" Yang pointed out.

"Meh, it'll work."

"We just need you to sign these papers." Ren ran up to the five, holding to what seemed to be a contract. Gray grabbed it and ripped it to shreds.

"Ok! Hit the switch, Nora!"

"Roger, Roger~" She sang before throwing the switch. The makeshift time machine whirred and groaned.

"Hold me!" Ruby shouted and leaped into Gray's arms."

"Screw that! Hold me!" The strange couple held each other for dear life as the time machine made the team vanish, leaving behind a awful noise. "Ya know, this gives me a Doctor Who feel. The vanishing things, four female companions and the fact that it made the TARDIS noise!" Nora smiled.

"True. I have the same feeling."

 _Back with RWBY and Gray,_

The team zoomed through a open field, a trail of fire being left in they're tracks. Finally, they came to a stop and sighed in relief.

"So, where are we?" Weiss asked.

"More like, WHEN-ow! Let me have my fun!" Yang whined as she rubbed her arm. Blake glared at the blonde and then looked at what seemed to be a map.

"Well, this map or, whatever it is Ren gave me, we are approximately 5,000,000,000 years in the past."

"Yeah. No duh. Look there's cavemen over there. And I think they just found Dust!" Gray pointed over at the two cavemen that seemed to be wearing skin of Beowolves.

"How are they wearing those? Dead Grimm disintegrate." Weiss scratched the back of her head, confused.

"I don't know but now they're running towards us."

"Uh, what should we do?" Yang asked. The cavemen ran right by them, screaming.

"Huh, I wonder what they were-"

 **ROAR!**

"Yelling, about." A huge T-rex appeared in the clearing. The monster stared right at our young heroic protagonists…and Gray. "Everybody. Don't, move." The T-rex grew closer.

"Why?" Weiss asked impatiently.

"I saw this in a movie. As long as we don't move, it won't known that we're here." The T-rex stood right in front of them and looked at then confused. Why were they just standing around? There's a T-rex right in front of them! Yang then leaned over to Gray.

"Gray. That only works in movies." Gray then sighed, the sigh then turned into a gasp, which then turned into a desperate breath.

"RUN! THIS ONLY WORKS IN MOVIES! EVERY MAN FOR THEM SELF!" Gray then turned heel and ran with Ruby in his arms, all of them screaming as the T-rex chased them.

"GRAY! YOU'RE THE BIGGEST IDIOT EVER!"

"WHY?!"

"YOU MADE US DO THIS!" Weiss yelled.

"NO!"

"WE DIDN'T EVEN READ THAT CONTRACT!"

"HEY! I SAVED YOU FROM TEN BORING MINUTES OF READING!"

 _Back with Ren and Nora,_

Nora was drinking some water and then turned to Ren. "Hey, Ren. What was on that contract?"

"Oh, just us saying if you sign this, we aren't to blame if your hurt and/or killed."

"Oh. Cool!"

 _Back with team RWBY and Gray,_

"Why does everything bad happen to me?!" The five continued to run for they're lives for quite a while. Until a certain redhead asked where they were. "Guys! This! Thing! Ren gave it to me and it's flashing!"

"See what it wants!" Gray presses a button and the 'thing' ,which was a flip phone, activated.

"Hello?"

"REN, GOOD GOOD SAVE US WE'RE BEING ATTACKED BY A T-BLEEP-ING REX!"

"Ok! Hang on!" Ren sounded like he walked away from the phone. "Nora! Take them back!"

"Why?!"

"Gray, said that they're being attacked by a T-rex!"

"Oh! Ok! Cool!" In the background Nora grunted, most likely throwing a switch to bring them back.

"Now, hold on to the phone." Ren instructed. The girls panicked and slapped the phone out of Gray hand, grasping and groping it. The girls, along with Gray began to flash before vanishing entirely.

 _Back to the future,_

Team RWBY screamed as they came to a, literal, screeching halt. Flames burned behind them as the team kissed and hugged the ground. "Sweet concrete. Oh, I miss you so!" Yang said while attempting to hug the hard surface.

"Hey, guys! You had fun!"

"NO!" The girls said simultaneously.

"Jeez, sorry." Nora looked around and noticed something. "Hey, Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Gray?" Ruby's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh, no."

 _With Gray,_

"OH MY GOD WHY?!" He screamed, continuing his struggle to stay alive and far away from the local T-rex. The beast roared and Gray turned to look at it. "Would you shut up?! My friends abandoned me! Can't you see I'm emotional?!" Gray sobbed. The black haired boy then tripped and fell as he continued to cry. The T-rex stopped in it's tracks and watched him cry. The apex predator took pity on the boy. It tried to pat Gray on the back, but fell in the process.

Gray looked up and noticed the T-rex struggle to get up. "Are you ok?" Gray slowly walked towards the monster. "Need hel-" The T-rex then swallowed Gray whole, smiling afterwards.

 _ **Winner: T-rex.**_

* * *

 **Man, I don't think that was the best. But fear not, challengers! There will be another coming out soon. But, all and all, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **With that said, have a great Day / Night everyone!**


	9. Authors Note

**Yo guys. This Authors note is just a thing to tell you guys that I won't be around for a while. Think of it as a break from my content. I'll try to be back as fast as possible.**

 **Why am I 'leaving'?**

 **Well, school pretty much. Yeah, sounds pathetic but I need it done. Hope y'all will understand.**

 **I will keep updating but it's gonna be probably short and not that great. Either that or for my smaller newer fanfics, or! A 'trailer' for a new one.**

 **With that said, have a great Day / Night everyone! Or Week! Or Month! Who knows!**


	10. Authors Note (again)

Hey guys! I'm back...ish. By that, I mean I'll start working on updates again.

BUT! Be warned, they might not be the best. I'll surely bust my ass tryin' to make 'em good. Why am I back so soon? Because, I checked my stuff and they're top notch! So! Things will return try to return to normal, by starting with a new chapter in Burning Beast.

I bet you guys missed me! Nah! You didn't.


	11. Gray VS Laggy Video Game Teleportation

_Gray vs Oryx (Hardmode Raid version.)_

 **Me: Well, two of those go with another one. Clothes Shopping, that sounds funny by itself. While, I'm glad you pitched these ideas, I can only do a one because of as you can see. But in the next update I'll try to do all of these.**

 _gray vs extremely horny yang Blake and Weiss_

 **Me: Uh...we'll do that another time. (What is up with fanfiction people (they just want meet and fucks)).**

 _Touhou is life:Vs bad wifi_

 **Me: I like the idea. Great name by the way.**

 _Sparatan13047:Teleporting into random games._

* * *

 _ **Gray VS Teleporting into random games.**_

"Yes! We have created another conundrum!" Nora cheered.

"Nora, I don't think you used that word in the right way." Ren sighed. The NR couple of JNPR were with Gray and were showing him another contraption that they made.

"What the heck is this Nora? Because to me, it looks like a oversized microwave." The black haired boy asked.

"I am glad you asked! This is the Immersion Chamber! Basically you step inside and basically be in any fictional world ever! Mostly video games." Nora jumped with excitement. "Wanna be our test subject?"

"Uh, last time I checked, I was running from a T-rex due to your last 'invention'."

"Great! I'm glad you accepted!" Nora then shoved the boy into the chamber and smashed a few buttons.

"Nora, stop." Ren said.

"DON'T RUIN THIS FOR ME!" Nora boomed, her voice going extremely low. Ren threw his hands up and walked away. "Great! Here we go~!" Nora smashed a button and Gray suddenly vanished, appearing on a screen in front of her. "Hmmm, maybe a first person shooter? Yeah, lets do that."

Gray suddenly fell on his face, after screaming in terror for two minutes. "Ow." Peeling his face off the ground, the boy looked around. There were two very large pillars in front of him in what seemed to be the middle of a strange room. In front of the pillars as well as behind, were smaller stubs of pillars. Gray looked around and noticed that the gigantic room was open to nothing but the void of space.

"What the-"

 _"Guardian!"_ A slightly bored robotic sounding voice filled Gray's head.

"Who? What?" Suddenly a bright light flash blinded the boy. When Gray's vison returned to him, he saw a oddly shaped object flowing in front of him. "Who the heck are you?"

 _"Hold that thought Guardian! Oryx is coming!"_

"What? The Pokémon?" Suddenly, a gigantic monster rose from the abyss that was space. The being had three horrifying eyes and a strange mouth. "Uh…" Randomly screams were heard behind Gray. Turning around he saw three different people, a guy holding a purple bow, another man that was holding a burning hammer while also being on fire, and finally there was a woman who was hovering with lightning surrounding her.

"Let's do this!" The hammer guy shouted.

"Wait!" The girl yelled after the hammer boy.

"I better get some good boots from this!" The confused boy then turned his attention to the giant monster, seeing it throw a fist down.

"Oh. Shi-" The giant's hand smashed down, causing the black haired boy to disappear.

 _With Ren and Nora,_

"What's happening?!" Nora screamed. "The thingy's thingy is broken! The wachha-ma-call-it broke the due hickey and the space-time continuum is destroyed!"

"What?! Nora speak english!" Ren sighed.

"Gray's outta control!"

 _With Gray,_

The squishing feeling from Orxy's hand never came, instead the feeling of falling. The seemed to be hard fall, as softened by…flowers? Golden flowers at that. Looking at his hands, Gray noticed that they were very low-res and pixelated. "What did Nora put me through?"

"Hi!" A happy voice called. The fallen boy looked up to see a flower, a smiling one.

"Hey…"Gray said slowly.

"Hmm, you're new to the underground, aren't cha'? Well, I guess you're best friend Flowey the Flower will have to help." Suddenly, a red heart appeared before the fallen child-I mean, boy. The flower explained why and what that cartoonish heart was. "In order to get stronger you need LV. What's that? Why, it's love of course! You want some love don't you?" Gray nodded. "Down here, Love is shared through, little white 'friendliness pellets'. Now catch all the pellets!"

The 8-bit boy touched one of the pellets and immediately felt pain. Gray winced and closed his eyes.

* * *

Once he opened his eyes, Gray opened them to once again be pixelated but wearing what seemed to be a plummer outfit, but with 'Gray' touches. "What in the world?"

"Gray!" A voice shouted. Looking across the very oddly shaped world, Gray saw Ruby out of a large castle balcony.

"Is she wearing, pink!? This is obviously my hell." Gray sighed and found a strange looking Beowolf and ran into it. The world stopped and Gray fell out of it. The only thing that Gray could think of was.

'Where to next?' This was actually beginning to become very entertaining.

* * *

"Oof!" Gray groaned when he fell face first onto grass. The grass beneath him was very bright and colorful. Once the boy peeled his face off, he saw the very familiar sight of the Emerald Forest, only extremely green.

"Gray?" The familiar voice of Ruby sang.

"Wha?" The game-traveling boy asked. Once he turned around, Gray noticed the familiar sight of team RWBY but…they looked, different. More…gamey. "Wait, don't tell me, you guys are in a game too?" Video game team RWBY nodded. "Well, can I be a DLC character? It be great! Some random lovable a-BLEEP-hole!"

"Uh, sorry Gray but, our game is going to be probably rated T and we can't have you doing 'vile' acts with Ruby." Video game Weiss explained.

"Hey! I have self-control! Unlike you Weiss! Uh-huh! I've seen your fanfiction with Gray! You're like a jackrabbit, every two seconds!" Ruby squealed.

"I'm glad I'm not like that." Blake stated.

"I'm still waiting for mine." Yang sighed.

"You know what? New game. Yang, hit me." The blonde jabbed the boy, knocking him out of the RT gamr. Now, Gray was fighting some random guy in the back of a bar.

Ready! 

FIGHT!

The man, who looked like he was straight out of a karate version of Comic-con, dashed under Gray before turning on his heel and jumping. "SHOYUKEN!" He shouted while uppercutting the game-traveling boy.

* * *

 **And now a brief combination of two VS (VS-I? Whatever the plural is for VS)**

* * *

 _ **Gray VS Bad Wifi**_

The boy sored through the air, albeit very stuttery. Mostly because of a strange being that is a horror to gaming.

Lag.

Gray slowly fell to the ground, frame by slow frame. "Oo-oo-oo-ff!" Gray said oddly. Once the boy recovered, Gray turned to see the guy in a walking motion, but not gaining any distance. Suddenly, the man was in front of Gray and spun in the air, one leg extended. The man pulverized Gray knocking him back.

The laggy boy recover for a third time and stared at the karate man again. Again, the man was in another walking motion, when randomly a blue ball of light appeared before the karate man, before crashing into Gray. The ball disappeared and Gray fell back in slow motion, screaming in pain and the shout echoing in a odd way.

 _With Ren and Nora,_

"Wait! Ren! You don't have to tell Ruby that we lost her boyfriend in the confines of game-time!" Ren sighed in relief.

"Good, because if I did I think she'll murder both of us. Why'd don't I have to?" Behind the two of them, the Immersion Chamber began to rumble and groan. Until it exploded, launching a projectile into the air. "Oh. That's why."

The projectile landed, and the NR couple figured it was Gray. "So Gray! How was your time jumping between game franchises?" Nora chirped.

"Awful." His muffled voice cried out.

"So it was a success!"

* * *

 **Hey everybody, it's me! Now, I'd like to apologize for the severe lack of content. I had to get a 'replacement' for Gray Rose (Mainly, because I thought I really got off on the wrong foot), I made a Blake story, I continued Petty Affections and Burning Beast, and I totally forgot about this story. I'm sorry!**

 **I'll try to keep this story constantly updated, however there maybe slight dips in terms of 'funny'. With me writing a lot more, I noticed I'm leaning towards the more serious side. While I want to keep the goofy dumb humor and the lovable asshole OC. But! All and all I hope you enjoyed this 'revival'. However, I believe that this might be the worst one out of most and/or all of the updates this story will get.**

 **With that said have a great Day / Night everyone!**


End file.
